I saw Ryou kissing Santa Claus!
by Ashuri chan
Summary: its Christmas Eve and Marik sneaks out of his room to find Ryou downstairs under the mistletoe with what appears to be Santa Claus.


Merry Christmas everyone! I thought of this story as I was listening to Christmas carols on the way home from the mall. I thought this song would fit perfectly with my idea. So the plot is: its Christmas Eve and Marik sneaks out of his room to find Ryou downstairs under the mistletoe with what appears to be Santa Claus. Soft Yaoi so nothing tooo huge ….. so enjoy!!

Disclaimer: I don't own the song or the characters. I just own the idea

I Saw Ryou Kissing Santa Claus!

            The snow settled on the ground replacing the old snow that had settled there the day before. Rather large flakes of snow pelted into the side of the window. Inside the house a warm fire crackled and snapped radiating its heat throughout the house.  As night progressed the rustle of a kitten batting the tree ordainments mewing in enjoyment was the only noise that could be heard over the snow. Rolling over in bed, Marik felt an empty spot on the other side of his bed. Opening his eyes groggily he looked to see his lighter half was missing. Guessing he was in the bathroom or something Marik rolled back over hugging his pillow. This was his very first Christmas technically, which made him pretty excited. Usually around this time Malik and himself would head back to Egypt to spend the holidays with Maliks sister. They really didn't celebrate it over there so this year Ryou invited them to stay. He was happy to hear that Isis let them come and not just to see his little hikari squirm. Marik knew his hikari had a thing for the tomb robber's hikari but couldn't do anything in fear of what the robber would do.  Bakura was how could you put it…. over protective of his innocent hikari. He couldn't care less on whom his hikari would date. It wasn't that he didn't care for Malik, he did but he knew Malik could take care of himself. Yawning softly Marik looked at the clock see it had been a while since his light had left. Throwing off his blankets Marik got up heading towards the door. Heading towards the stairs he shivered rubbing the side of his arms for warmth. Stopping at the third step near the top still he could hear voices in the living room. Crouching down Marik climbed down the stairs he stopped in the middle just so he could just see into the living room.  He saw Ryou standing in the living room with some guy dressed in red. Remembering Ryou tell him about this old fat guy called Santa Claus who came down your chimney to give presents to good kids on Christmas eve. Now the question was why the hell was he here? The only good kid here was Ryou so it really wasn't worth a stop this long.  Looking closer at Santa Marik noticed this guy was pretty skinny. The red coat was hanging off him and his red pants hung loosely off him. It looked like the Santa in the picture books Ryou showed him and Bakura. He had a beard that was sort of white and had the hat like in the books.  Blinking he peered closer to see them standing under the mistletoe together. Marik watched a dark blush cross Ryous cheeks as the Santa put one of his hands on the side of his face. The "Santa" brushed his gloved fingers through Ryous white hair then pulled him into a soft kiss.  Mariks eyes widened at this and snickered to himself softly. The two parted from each other letting Marik see the blush across the "Santa's" cheeks as well as Ryous which had gotten darker if possible. They spoke to each other softly as Marik shifted his position on the stairs to get comfy. He watched "Santa" walk over to the tree picking up the kitten from the basket under the tree. Ryous brown eyes seemed to sparkle brightly as the lights on the Christmas tree as the kitten was given to him. The kitten mewed at the white haired boy then batted at a lock of his hair playfully. Ryou said something then jumped at "Santa" hugging him happily. "Santa" seemed to freeze then hug him back. The two kissed again softly as the kitten remained cuddled in Ryous arms.  Smiling softly Ryou tickled underneath "Santa's" beard as the "Santa" scratched at the fake beard. Smirking to himself hidden in the dark Marik creped back up to his room as quietly as he could. Once back in his room Marik climbed back into bed drawing up his covers. He lay in bed for a few minuets pretending to be asleep heard Malik come back into the room. He heard Malik sigh softly snuggling into the blankets tiredly.

"Sweet dreams Hikari…."Marik mumbled then fell asleep.

                                             ***                   

Morning sunlight soon sparkled through the frosted windows walking everyone from their slumber.  People slowly came from their rooms down to the living room to see what treasures they had received for Christmas. The sound of coffee being brewed could be heard as Marik descended down the stairs stretching. Walking to the kitchen Marik could hear the two hikaris talking. 

"Let me get those for you…" Mariks hikari spoke softly. The clanking of cups could be heard after.

"Thanks… Watch out! You'll burn yourself if you're not careful! Let me do it for you" The panicked voice of Ryou could be heard then there was a crash with a string of Egyptian were to follow.

"Sorry Ryou….."Malik mumbled as Marik choose to enter the room. He saw a coffee cup shattered on the floor with steaming coffee on the floor and on Malik. 

"It's fine as long as your ok… that coffee was awfully hot" Ryou wiped a cool cloth over the front of Maliks coffee stained shirt.

"I'm ok don't worry so much….." Malik smiled then looked up to see Marik then blushed darkly as Ryou whose back was to Marik kept wiping off his shirt with the towel. 

"Good Morning Hikaris "He smiled as he walked further into the kitchen grabbing a towel throwing it where the coffee was. Ryou turned around quickly blushing softly then moved away from Malik to collect the broken glass. 

"Morning Marik" Ryou smiled up at him from the floor. Malik left the room then came back with a broom and dustpan. Once the glass was cleared Bakura entered the kitchen pouring himself a cup of coffee. Malik quickly left the room to go back up to his room.

"Morning Yami!" Ryou smiled handing him the milk. Bakura took the milk pouring some into his dark cup. 

"Morning little hikari…."Bakura mumbled then headed into the living room. Marik noted that Bakura had never really been a morning person and still isn't. 

"Well dose everyone want to eat breakfast before we open gifts or gifts first breakfast after?" the littlest hikari asked smiling softly. 

"Food first!" Both Yamis called at the same time.

"I will help you Ryou" Malik offered as walked back into the room as he pulled on his clean shirt.  Ryou smiled softly nodding as he headed towards the fridge.  As they started to cook Marik yawned tiredly then jumped up onto the counter watching everyone. 

"Marik while your on the counter could you flick the radio on for me please" Ryou called from the other side of the kitchen. He looked towards Ryou who was at the stove with Malik cooking. Marik then looked over at Bakura who was watching Malik like a hawk most likely watching for any signs of Malik touching his precious hikari.  Pressing the green button Christmas music filled the room tearing through the silence. The song sounded as if it was being sung by a child and the words seemed to make him think. As the song progressed the more plots formulated in his mind. Once the song came to a close soon after another one began in its place.  Laughing to himself Marik soon twisted the lyrics to his own liking. Switching off the music he looked towards the others. 

"Thank Ra I have always hated that festive crap" Bakura mumbled leaning back in his chair crossing his arms. Lifting an eyebrow Marik looked over at the tomb robber then laughed softly. A soft sigh could be heard from Ryou who seemed a bit sad the music had ended.  Malik shot an angry glance over at Marik for upsetting Ryou Marik could only guess. 

"I think I have a better song then that stupid Christmas song" He smirked crossing his arms across his chest. Bakura looked at Marik strangely then smirked over at him with interest.

"Well let's hear it Ishtar" Bakura took a sip of his coffee.  Ryou and Malik turned their attention to Marik so all eyes were on him. 

"Well….. here we go…." Marik took in a deep breath then started his own Christmas song.

"_I Saw Ryou kissing Santa Claus_

_Underneath the mistletoe last night_" Marik started smirking the whole time. Bakura shot a pointed glance over at Ryou whose face was aglow. Then Marik continued his little song watching everyone's reaction. 

"_He didn't see me creep _

_Down stairs to have a peep;_

_He thought I was tucked up  _

_In my bedroom fast asleep _" Marik could feel the anger flowing through his link with his hikari. He was doing the one thing his hikari never wanted to happen. Bakura find out about him liking the other hikari. Being well aware that Malik was going to be extremely mad at him he continued with his song. 

_"Then I saw Ryou tickle Santa Claus_

_ Underneath his fake beard which was so oddly bronze_

_Oh what a laugh it would have been_

_If Bakura had only seen_

_Ryou kissing Malik Claus last night!"__ Marik quickly finished his song then paused looking at everyone in the kitchen. Everyone's eyes were as wide as dinner plates at they stared at one another.  Bakura quickly jumped up from his seat glaring over at Malik. _

"MALIK!!! GET YOUR SCROWNY ASS OVER HERE!" The tomb robber stalked over to the scared Hikari who ran out of the room quickly. Laughing at the sight Marik fell off the counter holding his sides. 

"Bakura Wait!" Ryou called panicky running after his yami.  Marik could hear yelled of his hikari and Bakura cursing him as they ran around the room. The sound of random belongings and breakables fell to the floor breaking on contact. The scream of the panic stricken white haired hikari could be heard trying to calm Bakura down. 

"YOU TOUCHED MY HIKARI YOU BASTRED!! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!!" Bakura hollered. Then the sound of the front door opening and the howling of the wind could be heard then a squeal. The door shut violently then Bakura walked slowly back into the kitchen sitting back down to his cup of coffee. Looking up from the floor Marik looked at the tomb robber who seemed to be happy with himself. Quirking an eyebrow at him Marik got up from the floor then walked into the living room to see what he had done. Seeing no one in the living room he looked towards the door to see Ryou ushering Malik back into the house who was shivering heavily. It looked that Bakura had thrown the hikari out of the house into the snow wearing only a small t-shirt and boxers.  Ryou wrapped a blanket around the shaking Egyptian then head him to the couch. The two sat down and Ryou put and arm around Malik sighing softly looking at him with apologetic eyes. Smirking to himself Marik walked back into the kitchen with only one thing on his mind.

'Boy Christmas carols are fun to sing 'then he poured himself a cup of coffee then sat down with the other yami and they sat in silence. The snow started to fall as the fire crackled leaving this busy house hold silent as the night was. Each of them would remember this Christmas the most eventful one they would ever have. 

Well that's the end…..bad ending because I am not used to one shots heh; I always like dragging it out lol; So if anyone else want a sequel or another chapter or whatever I just need enough people to ask and I will. ^.^ 


End file.
